The Sisters Grimm, the ring of abundant powers
by civicprincess322994294
Summary: Mirror, the diabolical and evil master of the scarlet hand has been defeated, and the scarlet hand seems to have dissappeared. Life in the Grimm household back to normal. Almost. Until one day, when Sabrina finds a magical ring with compelling power...EDIT: THIS STORY WILL NOT CONTINUE BECAUSE I LOST INTEREST... BUT I'D BE PRETTY CONTENT IF SOMEONE CONTINUED FOR ME? THANKS !
1. revenge

**okay, this is my first fanfic, and i might not upload chapters that much because im ... sorta lazy sometimes or im off drawing my head off (doesnt make sense i know) but ill upload chapters. but.. please review so i can decide wether i should continue the story...**

**i **

**l o v e**

**s **

**i**

**s**

**t**

**e**

**r**

**s **

**GRIMM!**

* * *

><p>Sabrina Grimm washed the last few strands of gooey syrup molten out of her hair. She sighed with relief when all her hair was its normal blonde color again. Puck had pulled another prank on her again. She had awoken in the morning covered in syrup and eggshells, plus something else she didn't know of. It had taken half the day just to take the concoction out of her hair. She got out of the tub, wrapped herself in a towel, and slipped out of the bathroom door and went to her bedroom. She took out a striped t-shirt from her wardrobe and a pair of jeans, and then put them on. Just as she was blow drying her hair, Daphne bounced into the room.<p>

"Oh good," She breathed with relief. "I thought that stuff would never come off." She took out a comb from the bedside drawer and patted a place on the bed. "Here, I'll comb your hair." Sabrina put down the blow dryer and sat down on the bed where Daphne had instructed her to sit. She watched in silence as her little sister combed her hair.

"Can I as you a quick question?" Daphne pleaded. Before Sabrina could even utter a yes,

Daphne continued," Why doesn't puck call you 'honey bunny' or 'sweetie' anymore? And why'd he stop talking about your "Wedding"?" She was now in a fit of giggles. Sabrina pursed her lips together, and after a moment, exhaled.

"Because I told him that just because we went to _a_ future didn't mean it was _the_ future, and since we changed a lot of things from happening in the future, we didn't have to marry each other."

Daphne looked genuinely disappointed. "But I even found a pretty wedding dress for you in a magazine!" She crossed her arms around her chest. "And Red would make such a cute flower girl."

"Whoa, I'm only twelve Daphne!" Sabrina laughed, turning around and putting a hand on Daphne's shoulder.

"Well, it's good to be prepared," Daphne pouted. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Both girls turned around to see Veronica, their mother, standing in the doorway. "It finally came out! I was beginning to think it'd never come off." She shuddered.

"Yeah, it came off. Hey, where is Puck anyways?" Sabrina asked.

"Beats me, the last time I saw him was giggling in his room when you awoke screaming." A faint wail came from downstairs which made Veronica sigh. "Basil must've waked up; he still needs to eat his lunch." With that, she closed the door and trotted downstairs.

A sudden plan formed into Sabrina's mind, and she smiled to herself. all she needed to do was convince Daphne.

"Daphne, I need your help…"

* * *

><p>It had taken an awful lot of persuading, but Sabrina had finally convinced Daphne into her plan on taking revenge on puck for all the pranks he did.<p>

"Are you sure about this?" Daphne asked, as she looked at Sabrina's makeup bag that she was holding.

"Positive," Sabrina replied. She peeked into the living room, which was empty except for their Uncle Jake sleeping on the couch, snoring softly. The lights were dimmed, and the curtains were closed. "You stay here," Sabrina told Daphne as she tiptoed into the living room. She quickly sat down on the rug, and after a while, went on her knees and crawled to the couch her Uncle was sleeping on. She looked closely at the pockets of his trench coat, where he kept all his magical items he had collected. He had so many collected, that he had even sewn extra pockets to store them. They were mostly rings, potions, and wands.

Sabrina reached for a big lumpy pocket on his right arm and slowly pulled out a small glass bottle filled with purple broth. She looked at its label to make sure it was the right one. "Sleeping spell" it read. Perfect, thought Sabrina. She'd known it had been in the arm pocket because she had once seen Uncle Jake sort out his potions, and she'd gotten a peek at some of the labels too. As she slowly got up, Uncle Jake gave out a grunt, making her freeze in her tracks. After making sure the coast was clear, she hurried over to Daphne.

"Did you get it?" Daphne asked excitedly.

Sabrina held up the bottle of sleeping potion as both girls hurried upstairs. Sabrina could hear her mother and Granny Relda talking in the kitchen, while Basil sobbed in the background.

They stood in front of Pucks room door, where he had nailed a few signs that read; "Keep out, don't disterb the trikster king" or "you'll wish u wer ded if you enter"

"He's four thousand years old and he still doesn't know his grammar," Sabrina snorted.

"Shhh," Daphne shushed her. "Oh, Puck! We have a surprise for you!" She sang. There was a muffled crash inside the room, and after a while, the door flung open, revealing a shaggy blonde fairy boy in a green hoodie and muddy pants.

"I'm surprised you got out that syrup-eggshell-plus cow poop gist out of your hair," He grinned at Sabrina. She cringed at the word 'cow poop.' So that's what the other stuff was, she thought miserably.

"Now, what's the surprise? I love surprises!" Puck guffawed.

With and approving nod from Sabrina, Daphne lunged at Puck. "Hey-What the!" He shouted. Daphne pinched his nose, which caused him to open his mouth, and Sabrina quickly poured the potion in his mouth. Pucks mouth closed and he had a confused expression on his face. Seconds later, he was collapsed onto the ground, snoring softly. Sabrina and Daphne exchanged amused grins.

Daphne opened Sabrina's makeup bag, pulling out tubes of lipgloss, lipsticks, mascaras, foundations, and loads of other stuff. They both went to work on decorating Pucks face.

Sabrina drew a thick moustache with a plump orange lipstick and a goatee with mascara on pucks face

while Daphne drew squiggly lines with eye liners on Pucks cheeks. She got black eye shadow and coloured in a circle around each of Pucks eyes, making him look like a deranged raccoon. For the finishing touch, Sabrina got out a tube of gloss and wrote on Pucks forehead; "Puck The Poopster King." they both cracked up.

"All this makeup stuff Is making me hungry," Daphne said as her stomach growled. Sabrina and Daphne both raced downstairs into the kitchen where Granny Relda was stirring hot liquid in a saucepan on the stove and Veronica was feeding the last remains of baby food to baby Basil.

"What were you girls up to?" She asked.

"Oh, the usual!" Daphne said enthusiastically.

A little too enthusiastically, though Sabrina as she rummaged around in the fridge.

All she found was Granny Relda's weird food choices, and the only edible thing she could find was a bag of bagels. When she looked for the butter and finally found it, she realized that it was an odd shade of green. So she got out a jar of NORMAL strawberry jam that she hid in the cupboard.

"You know, I've noticed you aren't eating much, you should eat properly," Veronica scolded from behind her. She cleaned Basil's mouth with a napkin, disposed the empty baby food bottle, and marched over to Sabrina, who was spreading thick layers gooey strawberry jam on her bagel. "What?" She said, looking up.

"I want to know why you aren't eating properly at the dinner table," Veronica put her hands on her hips. Sabrina looked around helplessly. Daphne was busy devouring cricket soup, and Granny Relda was washing the dishes. Sabrina sighed. She hated it when she had to explain something she dreaded, especially something that would hurt a persons feelings.

"Its just… I don't like Granny Relda's cooking." She said in a hushed tone. There was a moment of silence before Veronica chuckled, "Your just like your father. Tell you what, why don't we cook something together, just the two of us, and let Granny Relda have some rest?"

Sabrina smiled at the thought of spending time with her mother alone in the kitchen. "Agreed."

* * *

><p>Sabrina and veronica spent two whole luxurious hours cooking, talking, and baking. It was pure bliss for Sabrina. they had made Granny relda rest in her room, assuring her that everything would be alright in the kitchen. Sabrina poured the cupcake batter into the cupcake pan and slipped on her oven mittens. she carefully placed the pan into the oven and smiled. "I'm done!"She annnounced, proud that she had success in making cupcakes. Almost.<p>

"You forgot to turn on the oven,"Giggled Veronica, turning the oven on to 350 degrees. Sabrina's face turned bright red, and she mentally kicked herself for making such a small mistake.

"hey what are you cooking old l-"It was puck, and he was standing in the kitchen doorway. "Öh, i didnt know ugly here could cook."

Sbrina rolled her eyes, annoyed at the interruption. She could see that Puck still hadn't noticed the makeup on his face yet. Veronica was laughing so hard, tears came out of her eyes. Daphne came running into the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about, and when she saw Puck, she too began laughing.

"What are you guys lughing at?"Puck demanded.

Daphne gave Sabrina a high five before they both cracked up again.

'What is going on lieblings?"Granny relda and a sleepy looking Uncle jake sauntered in the now almost-full room.

"These uglies are laughing at something i dont know!"Puck complained, facing Granny Relda, who stared at pucks face in horror.

"Why is everyone staring at me?"Puck infuriated as his wings suddenly popped out of his back.

Sabrina decided to act things out to make things more obvious and lively. "Oh Daphne! I hope its not contagious!"Just as she hoped, Daphne caught on.

"Öh it must be a disease!What ever happened to your face?"

Üncle Jake was staring at Pucks face in amusement. "Oh god, Poopster King? You've got to be kidding me, thats such cheap name!"

Puck touched his cheek cautiously. "What did you do to my face? If you ruined my perfect face grimm, you'll never hear the end of it,"he bellowed.

"Don't worry puck, we just made your face prettier, thats all," Sabrina said sweetly. At that moment, Henry came into the room, carrying grocery bags, oblivious to the situation. without looking up he said, "I brought Basil's cereal from the store Veronica dear,"He stopped and glanced up. he looked at everyone, then Pucks face, dropping his grocery bags as his own jaw dropped. Daphne quickly ran out of the room an got puck a miniature mirror to look in. As soon as puck saw his face in the mirror, he went ballistic.

"grimm..."he said through gritted teeth. he dropped the mirror on the ground, and it broke into a million pieces. He kept yeling threats, but Sabrina didn't hear one word of it.

'Goodness! someone could've gotten hurt, puck!"Granny relda cautioned. she got out a broom and started cleaning up the mess. Veronica was trying to prevent Basil from grabbing one of the shard pieces of glass. she scooped him up into her arms and started to go out of the kitchen. she gave a disdainful look over her shoulder at Sabrina, who literally withered like a dead flower.

Sabrina looked pleadingly at Daphne, but she just shrugged as if to say, it was your idea in the first place. Puck stomped his fet in frusteration, glaring daggers at Sabrina. Surprisingly, he just plodded upstairs without another threat.

"Ï think you should apoligize,"Uncle jake whispered to sabrina, and he and Granny relda filed out of the kitchen.

"Í thought this was supposed to be fun, not make you feel guilty!" Daphne screeched, stomping out of the kitchen too, leaving Sabrina alone with her dad.

"Come on dad! please don't be mad! Nobody ever gets mad at puck whenever he does a prank on me!" she flailed her arms in the air. "It's not fair!"

"Now Sabrina, I'm not mad at you, it's just... Sometimes people get out of hand",then he winked at her. "But i do agree with you that Puck deserved that. Sabrina smiled gratefully at her father before leaving the kitchen to go outside for some fresh air.


	2. the ring

The sun was almost setting in the horizon, and the sky had turned orange and pink. Sabrina kicked a pebble with the tip of her sneaker, sighing as she sat down on a giant rock. She wondered why Puck was always doing pranks on her and made her life so miserable. She knew that he was her first kiss, in addition, her first crush, plus the poison apple had spilled the beans about her being in love with him.

But sometimes she felt disgusted with herself for being in love with and obnoxious, rude, arrogant, and smelly fairy boy. Furthermore, Daphne was mad at her. Sabrina glanced around, observing her surroundings when she spotted something twinkling by the elm tree.

She decided to inspect what it was, since she didn't have anything else to do. She strolled over to the elm tree. There was a small rose bush growing underneath it, but the roses were half dead. She plunged her hand inside the bush, assuming that the twinkling object she had seen was in there.

But her hand was instantly covered in thorns. She quickly pulled her hand out and tried to pry out the thorns. "Ouch!"

"Must've been my imagination," As soon as she said that, she caught sight of the blinking object again, this time somewhere above. "Aha!"

She grabbed a tree branch of the elm tree as a tiny blue Tourmaline ring fell into her outstretched hand. She let go of the branch and gazed at the ring, turning it around and examining it. It was a beautiful neon blue, and it was the shape of a sphere. Sabrina put it on her index finger, admiring the lovely color. She hadn't noticed until now that the sun had completely disappeared, leaving darkness behind.

Sabrina hurried inside, knowing that supper would be ready soon.

When inside, she perceived that the table had already been set and everyone had been seated, leaving an empty seat for her between Puck and Red.

She groaned, realizing that she'd probably lose her appetite sitting with Puck. She slowly slid into her seat, and as soon as her bottom touched her seat, Puck complained, "I had to wash my whole face with SOAP to get that stuff out of my face!" Bits of food fell from his mouth while he talked. "You're so going to get it Grimm!"

"Well, I'm glad you've overcome your fear of a bar of soap!" Sabrina shot back as she devoured _normal _pasta that she and Veronica had made earlier.

In response, Puck blew a raspberry at her. But luckily, she had time to dodge his spittle.

Dinner was unusually quiet, except for the clanking of spoons and forks against plates or usual sayings like; "Pass the salad please,"

Sabrina discerned Red staring at her ring while eating.

"Hey, where'd you get that ring from, Sabrina?" Daphne asked with her mouthful from the opposite end of the table.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Veronica warned.

"Oh, I just… Found this outside," Sabrina replied to Daphne absentmindedly.

* * *

><p>After loading the dishes in the dishwasher, Uncle Jake wanted to examine Sabrina's ring more closely.<p>

"That's a nice blue Tourmaline gem stone ring you've got there," He complimented while surveying the ring on her finger. "Would you take it off for a sec?"

"Sure," Sabrina tried to yank the ring off her finger, but it wouldn't budge.

"Here, lemme help with that." Daphne tugged at the ring, but nothing happened.

"Try soap," Uncle Jake suggested. Sabrina dashed upstairs into the bathroom. There she scrubbed soap onto the ring and her finger, but not an inch moved.

She plodded downstairs again. "Nope, it didn't come off."

"Maybe it's magical!" Daphne squealed excitedly, bouncing around the living room.

"But if it was magical, I would've known because of my addiction." Sabrina pointed out.

Puck, who was lazily sitting on the couch tossing a bouncy ball every few seconds and then catching said, "Maybe it's the ring of abundant."

"The ring of abundant?" Sabrina and Daphne chorused.

"The ring of abundant holds compelling power, and it has no effect of harm on people with magic addictions, and it holds great power. No one knows what kind of power it holds, where it is, or what fairytale it comes from." Uncle Jake explained.

"How does that stinkpot with a brain the size of a meatball know about that ring?" Sabrina demanded.

"Hey, it's not like only YOUR mother read bedtime stories to you. That story was very popular in faerie a long time ago. People said it was some sort 'a gem to kneel? Or was it heal? Whatever, it also has a power to make you grow faerie wings. I think." Puck specified.

"Well, how do we know it's the ring?" Sabrina asked. "I mean, it could just be an ordinary ring. I just found it by the elm tree outside."

"Hmm… You know, I think there's a book about it in the family library, follow me," Uncle Jake gestured towards the family library, and the kids, including Puck all filed into the library.

"I know it's here somewhere," Uncle Jake grumbled while pulling out several books from the shelf. "Kids, look for a leather green book."

Sabrina had never seen her Uncle so excited after the Briar Rose's death. So she assumed that there was something else that her Uncle was hiding.

"I'm not touching books! I'm allergic to work, remember?" Puck scoffed, shoving an old journal away with the tip of his wooden sword.

Uncle Jake, Sabrina, Daphne, and a complaining Puck looked for the book for several hours until bed time, still not finding it.

"Maybe it's not here?" Sabrina suggested, stifling a yawn as she climbed upstairs.

"No, it's got to be here," Uncle Jake shook his head, although his eyes were a little droopy. They all scrambled upstairs to go to bed after agreeing to look for the book the next day, except for Puck, of course.

"I'm sorry I got you into the mess with the revenge thingy with Puck," Sabrina said to Daphne as soon as they reached their room.

Daphne yawned, but managed to give a small smile. "Don't worry, it was kinda fun." With that, the little girl jumped inside the fluffy blankets and went to sleep.

Sabrina dived in after her, snuggling under the warm comforters.


	3. unleashing the powers

Sabrina woke up bright and early - even earlier than Pucks pranks. It was five fifty on the dot, and she quickly took a nice hot bath and quickly got dressed. She sneaked downstairs, trying very hard to not make a sound, especially on the stairs.

She entered the kitchen and opened the fridge, getting out last nights leftover pasta. She heated it up in the microwave and consumed the food. She washed it all down with a cold glass of orange juice.

As she placed her dirty dish and glass in the sink, her eyes lingered on the blue Tourmaline ring, reminding her of the book her Uncle Jake wanted to find.

She tiptoed over to the family library and crept inside, opening the curtains to let some sunshine in. There wasn't much light because the sun was still rising. The birds were all awake, singing and weaving through the clouds.

Sabrina got out a step-stool from a corner and stood on top of it, surveying all the books and journals in the library. She pulled out every green book she saw, and always ending up with the same results. Nothing.

Half an hour later, there was a neat pile of books every shade of green you could think of. Sabrina wiped the sweat that was forming on her forehead with the back of her hand and sat down on the stool, ready to give up.

"Í wish the book would just fall into my hands or something," She grumbled.

All of a sudden, the blue Tourmaline ring started to glow, and as she watched, it began tugging her towards the far side of the library. Her eyes were still glued on to the ring, which began tugging her even harder. She accidentally tripped on a pile of books lying on the floor, and she hurled across the room towards a bookshelf, knocking down all the books on top of her.

"Ouch!" She yelped through clenched teeth. There wasn't a bone in her body that didn't ache. She hoped that no one heard, but she knew that there was a slim chance at that.

Sabrina climbed out of the books on top of her and educed that she was holding a book. And not just any book. A green leather book, with gold block letters engraved on it; "the ring of abundant, volume 1"

"The book," Sabrina breathed. Just as she was about to open it, she heard footsteps in the hallways coming towards the library, so she quickly ducked behind a dark corner of books.

The handle of the room opened, and in came Uncle Jake, Granny Relda, Henry, and Veronica.

"I thought I heard something," Uncle Jake said, his voice perplexed.

"Hello? Anybody in here?" Granny Relda's voice echoed against the library's walls.

"I told you it was nothing," Henry yawned.

"Look at the piles of books!" Granny relda gaped.

"It must've been the books crashing down," Henry said, eager to get back in bed again. Granny relda nodded in agreement.

"Lets go to sleep, it's only seven thirty," Veronica emphasized, struggling to stifle a yawn. The grownups all filed out of the room, muttering about early morning mishaps. Uncle Jake gave one last look into the room, scanning the library. With an exasperated sigh, he lstumbled out, closing the door behind him.

Sabrina hadn't realized until now that she was holding her breath, so she slowly exhaled. She ran her fingers along the cover of the leather green over of the book. After a few hesitations, she finally opened the book. if she looked closely, she could see the pages were yellowed due to their old age. she squinted her eyes in the dim light to read, but it was hard to see in the dark, even though the suns rays were pouring in through the window.

"Ugh, I wish there was at least some light to see!" Sabrina sighed, rubbing her temples. Her eyes suddenly got wide as the ring began to glow again, brighter every second.

The optimistic light grew even brighter until the whole room was lit up in neon blue light.

"Oh!" Sabrina gasped, dropping the book on the ground. The ring had given her light, just like she wanted when she said, "I wish," Just like with the book.

Sabrina couldn't stop the surge of excitement up inside her. Here was something magical, something that didn't effect her magic addiction!

But she still didn't get why the ring was on the elm tree and how it got there. With great reluctance, she pushed that thought out of her mind and decided to have some fun.

"I wish for a whole stack of NORMAL pancakes with maple syrup!" Just as she hoped, a whole stack of steaming hot pancakes with maple syrup dripping from the sides was stacked high on a paper plate. Sabrina gleefully gobbled half of them down. As excited as she was about the rings powers, she still wanted to know the pros and cons of it.

So she settled down on the stool and began to read in the neon blue light;

_**Ancient legend says... The ring of abundant only one, and there is no other ring like it.**_

_**The ring of abundant is believed to strengthen the body and spirit, especially the nervous system, blood, and lymph's. **_

_**Furthermore, it is also said that this gemstone was made by the faeries to help the everafteres in trouble. However, this gemstone can only grant three wishes each day. But at certain times in can grant wishes and at other times it cannot. It can grant wishes at sun rise, sunset, and twilight. **_

_**Although at first days use, the person who is using this ring will grow faerie wings. To get the ring off, you must use one of your wishes to take it off.**_

_**NOTE: there are legends that it can also bring the dead back, but only twice.**_

At the end of the page, it showed the picture of the ring of abundant, similar to the one Sabrina was wearing.

She gasped. So that's why Uncle Jake was so eager to want this ring to be the ring of abundant. He wanted to bring Briar rose back. From the dead.


	4. the book

Sabrina thumbed through the pages, looking for any other useful information. But the book mostly held information about how the faeries had managed to build the prevailing ring and how its powers had been summoned. Sabrina leafed through the pages one more time, her eyes scanning line after line of words typed in old style handwriting.

Nothing she wanted to comprehend was in the book but futile information she didn't want to know, so she gingerly set the book down. Her head was throbbing for no reason, and images of butterflies ad fairies flashed in her mind.

_Wings, _she thought for a moment before she jerked her head up.

"Wings!" She said aloud. The thought of developing and owning wings seemed ridiculous to her. But it was still exciting to think that she'd grow wings. She was so busy day dreaming about what kind of wings she'd get, she didn't notice that she was sitting on a stool and not a chair, and she leaned back in it.

She suddenly lurched backward, her body twisting around and her face landing first.

"Ohh," She groaned. She felt dizzy, and she waited a few minutes before sitting up. She rubbed the bruise on her chin, which was now also pounding with pain, just like her head.

She knew that she had made a tremendous racket, and nobody could ignore _that _again. So she wasn't surprised at all when she heard footsteps in the hallway again. Still, she didn't make any thought of moving. The door of the library flung open, revealing the whole family.

"Liebling, what are you doing here?" Granny Relda cried out at the same time as Daphne said, "What's this blue light doing in here?"

Sabrina held up her finger, clarifying the ring, which was the source that the light had been blazing out of. It was all the family needed to know that the ring was entranced with magic.

"Hey, is that the ring that Uncle Jake and Puck told us about?" Daphne inquired. Sabrina nodded.

"You mean, it's the Ring of Abundant Power?" Uncle Jake eyed the book Sabrina had found. Sabrina handed the book to her Uncle, who looked at it lovingly.

"What is the meaning of this?" Henry raged. "What about Sabrina's magic addiction?"

Sabrina wracked her brain for a good explanation, but luckily, Uncle Jake came to the rescue. He gave the brief explanation to the family members who didn't know about the ring. When he was done, Henry still didn't look convinced.

"So you're saying this thing doesn't affect people with magic addictions?" Henry gazed at the ring Sabrina was wearing. She nodded.

"Let's see what this baby can do," Puck grabbed the book from Uncle Jakes hand and flipped through it.

"What kinda language is this?" He thrust the book back into Uncle Jakes hands.

"English," Sabrina said dryly.

The family crowded around Uncle Jake, reading aloud the page that Sabrina had just read previously.

"Mom, this-this ring, it could bring Briar back to life!" Jake blubbered happily, like a child that had just received the biggest Christmas present.

"If someone else hasn't wished the dead back to life already," Henry pointed out.

Granny's expression grew emotional. "That means…" She trailed off.

Suddenly, Sabrina knew exactly what her Granny was thinking. She was hoping. Hoping if the ring would help her beloved husband, Basil Grimm, to come back to life.

"That means, Grandpa Basil can come back from life too," Sabrina said softly.

Granny Relda shook her head. "I already told you dear, magic has a price. I'm not going to risk it, even if it's so tempting."

"But mom…" Jake whined like a small boy.

"I agree with mom, remember what happened when we used other magical sources." Henry sided.

"It's worth a try," Daphne chimed in, as Sabrina nodded along.

"I guess… Daphne's right." Veronica shrugged.

"Great, let's go!" Uncle Jake Prompted restlessly.

"Uh… Guys, you could only have three wishes each day, at certain times…" Sabrina began.

"We know that." Daphne said impatiently.

"…And I used them all up," Sabrina concluded sheepishly.

Puck snorted. "What'd you wish for, a stack of pancakes?"

"Actually, yes, I did."

"You used one of your wishes for just a stack of _pancakes?_" Daphne cried out, horrified.

"I was hungry!" Sabrina defended herself.

Uncle Jake looked disappointed. "We have to wait till tomorrow?"

"Sorry," Sabrina averted her eyes downwards.

"But it said each person got three wishes, right? So I'll just take off Grimm's ring, put it on my finger, and wish myself a bath tub of mud!" Puck exclaimed proudly. He was completely oblivious from the fact that just the other night, the ring wouldn't get off of Sabrina's finger.

_This should be fun, _Sabrina thought mischievously. "Okey dokey, wish yourself a bath full of mud!" She raised her hand towards Puck.

He looked confused and suspicious about Sabrina's reaction, but he settled on getting the ring. He tried to pry off the ring, but just as before, it wouldn't come off. He tried to pull it hard, with no results. Sabrina's finger started to hurt from the boy's pull. He pulled so hard; he went sailing towards the far end of the wall, crashing into a glass jug filled with water, which went dripping down on his head.

"What is wrong with that ring?" He groused.

"Oh, didn't you read? It said I had to _use one of my wishes _for it to come off," Sabrina cooed in a sugar-y sweet voice.

Pucks nostrils flared. "How dare you embarrass the King!" He stomped out of the room and trudged upstairs.

"He'll be back," Sabrina rolled her eyes. She hadn't noticed that the whole family were watching them in amusement. "What?"

"Nothing, let's make something for breakfast, I'm starved!" Veronica changed the subject quickly, walking out of the room to make a meal for the morning. She stopped and spun around again. "IS Sabrina actually going to grow wings?"

"Yup!" Sabrina emphasized.

"Typical." Veronica smiled teasingly. She then sashayed into the kitchen.

"I want wings to!" Daphne squealed. But when she noticed that a meal was going to be made in a matter of seconds, she ran out of the room, shouting; "Thefoodsmine!"

"Wings?" Henry blinked at Sabrina. "Is she going to become an everafter then?"

"No, if she was going to, then it would've said so in the book," Jake pointed out. That ended the argument and Red stepped up from behind a corner to inspect Sabrina's ring more closely. Even Elvis seemed attracted to it and he sniffed at it.

"You're lucky," Red smiled softly, admiring the ring. Sabrina managed to give a small, wry grin.

The rest of the family filed out of the room, except for Sabrina and Uncle Jake.

"I'm sorry if I used up all the wishes. It's just that I got so carried away. Well, actually, I never even knew I was really going to get what I wanted in the first two wishes," Sabrina stated.

"Don't worry kiddo, I can wait another day." Uncle Jake got up and left the room quietly. The neon blue light disappeared instantly, leaving Sabrina in utter darkness.


End file.
